nickelodeon_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of My Life as a Teenage Robot episodes
My Life as a Teenage Robot is an American animated television series created by Rob Renzetti for Nickelodeon. The series is set in the fictional futuristic town of Tremorton and follows the adventures of a robotic girl named XJ-9, or "Jenny" as she prefers to be called, who attempts to juggle her duties of protecting Earth while trying to live a normal human life. Initially debuting on January 5, 1999 as a 7-minute pilot, it was expanded into a full series after gaining network approval. Originally airing on Nickelodeon from August 1, 2003 through May 1, 2009, My Life as a Teenage Robot broadcasted 78 twenty-four minute long episodes plus a sixty-six minute long television film that officially concluded the series. A feature film, Teenage Robot: The Movie, was released to theaters on December 2, 2005 and grossed over $1 billion worldwide; it is currently the most financially successful film in history. Several episodes of the series have won or been nominated for various awards. Several compilation DVDs also have been released. In addition, all six seasons including the two films have been released to DVD and are available for Regions 1, 2, and 4 as of December 12, 2011. My Life as a Teenage Robot remains as one of Nickelodeon's highest rated and most popular series to date. Pilot (1999) 0. My Neighbor Was a Teenage Robot (January 5, 1999) Season 1 (2003) 1. It Came from Next Door / Pest Control (August 1, 2003) 2. Raggedy Android / Class Action (August 8, 2003) 3. Attack of the 5 1/2 Ft. Geek / Doom with a View (August 15, 2003) 4. Ear No Evil / Unlicensed Flying Object (August 22, 2003) 5. Party Machine / Speak No Evil (August 29, 2003) 6. See No Evil / The Great Unwashed (September 5, 2003) 7. Return of the Raggedy Android / The Boy Who Cried Robot (September 12, 2003) 8. Sibling Tsunami / I Was a Preschool Dropout (September 19, 2003) 9. Hostile Makeover / Grid Iron Glory (September 26, 2003) 10. Dressed to Kill / Shell Game (October 3, 2003) 11. Daydream Believer / This Time With Feeling (October 10, 2003) 12. Saved by the Shell / Tradeshow Showdown (October 17, 2003) 13. The Wonderful World of Wizzly / Call Hating (October 24, 2003) Season 2 (2003-04) 14. A Robot for All Seasons (December 5, 2003) 15. Future Shock / Humiliation 101 (March 5, 2004) 16. Last Action Zero / Mind Over Matter (March 12, 2004) 17. Love 'Em or Leash 'Em / Teen Team Time (March 19, 2004) 18. Pajama Party Prankapalooza / Sister Sledgehammer (March 26, 2004) 19. Dancing with My Shell / Around the World in Eighty Pieces (April 2, 2004) 20. Armagedroid / Killgore (April 9, 2004) 21. A Pain in My Sidekick / Crash Pad Crash (April 16, 2004) 22. Mystery with a Twittery / Playdate (April 23, 2004) 23. Victim of Fashion (August 27, 2004) 24. Designing Women / Robot Riot (April 30, 2004) 25. Bradventure / Mamma Drama (May 7, 2004) 26. Toying with Jenny / Teenage Mutant Ninja Troubles (November 26, 2004) Season 3 (2004-05) 27. Weapons of Mass Distraction / There's No Place Like Home School (, 2005) 28. No Harmony with Melody / Tuckered Out (May 14, 2004) 29. Stage Fright / Never Say Uncle (, 2005) 30. A Spoonful of Mayhem / Enclosure of Doom (June 4, 2004) 31. Girl of Steal / Mist Opportunities (, 2005) 32. The Legion of Evil / The Price of Love (, 2005) 33. Teen Idol / Good Old Sheldon (, 2005) 34. Infectious Personality / Trash Talk (June 11, 2004) 35. Agent 00' Sheldon / Indes-Tuck-tible (June 18, 2004) 36. Puppet Bride / Historionics (June 25, 2004) 37. Ball and Chain / Labor Day (, 2005) 38. Voyage to The Planet of The Bikers / Queen Bee (July 2, 2004) 39. Samurai Vac / Turncoats (May 21, 2004) Teenage Robot: The Movie (January 27, 2006) Season 4 (2006-07) 40. (September 22, 2006) 41. (September 29, 2006) 42. (October 6, 2006) 43. (October 13, 2006) 44. (October 20, 2006) 45. (October 27, 2006) 46. (November 24, 2006) 47. My Life as a Teenage Robot Valentine's Day Special (February 9, 2007) 48. (June 1, 2007) 49. (June 8, 2007) 50. (June 15, 2007) 51. (June 22, 2007) 52. (June 29, 2007) Season 5 (2007) 53. Swept Away (July 6, 2007) 54. (July 13, 2007) 55. (July 20, 2007) 56. (July 27, 2007) 57. Frosted Flakes (August 3, 2007) 58. (August 10, 2007) 59. (August 17, 2007) 60. (August 24, 2007) 61. (August 31, 2007) 62. (October 5, 2007) 63. (October 12, 2007) 64. (October 19, 2007) 65. (October 26, 2007) Season 6 (2008-09) 66. (, 2008) 67. (, 2008) 68. (, 2008) 69. (, 2008) 70. (, 2008) 71. (, 2008) 72. (, 2008) 73. (, 2008) 74. The Great Mrs. Wakeman (, 2008) 75. (, 2008) 76. (, 2009) 77. (, 2009) 78. (, 2009) Teenage Robot: Hardships to the Stars (May 1, 2009)